


Pretending

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pretentious, Smart Clint Barton, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pretending

Clint pretends to be dumb.  
That way his enemies underestimate him.  
In reality he is as smart as Tony.  
He may not have as many fancy degrees,  
But he is smart.  
He feigns being unintelligent.  
Its only by accident his teammates discover his genius.  
When he solves an equation mentally.  
His team's respect goes up a notch.

He stops hiding his abilities.


End file.
